Embodiments of the present invention relate to a mixer for inserting into a rotor of a centrifuge, for example a standard laboratory centrifuge.
The implementation of (bio)chemical processes involves handling of liquids. An important process step herein is the mixing of different liquids such as, for example, in a reaction vessel. A mixing process occurs, for example, in a reaction vessel that is inserted into a centrifuge. Correspondingly, two different liquids can be mixed in a reaction vessel, for example, in a glass tube or a plastic tube. To blend the two liquids, said tube is then placed in the centrifuge and centrifuged. A disadvantage of using such standard reaction vessels for blending liquids is that, due to the inertia of standard centrifuges, the mixing process, particularly when blending liquids of different densities, does not take place at all or is at least not complete.